


A Friend's Justice

by Rika100



Series: A Friend [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Mentions of Major Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika100/pseuds/Rika100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry never did anything to you, he just wanted to be himself… to be left alone. Tom, the only reason he decided to kill you was because you threaten the lives of the ones he loved."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend's Justice

**A Friend's Justice**

Dark and light wizards and witches stood facing each other, a redheaded wizard stood next to Hermione, his blue eyes glaring at the red cloaked dark wizard behind many Death Eaters. His mission was to kill the one that had torture and killed his best friend, and nothing would stand between him and his purpose. Giving a nod to Hermione, the brunet witch took several steps back in understanding, and he watched as she walked to the black hair wizard that stood next to their once werewolf professor. He knew she was telling them that everything was ready, it was now or never. Gentle breezes went around them, blue eyes closed briefly imagining that his best friend was with him, that emerald eyes smiled at him.

"For you, Harry, Voldemort will die," Ronald Weasley whispered to himself before opening his eyes again and looked in the brunet's direction. The witch smiled slightly at him for a moment before she turned to face the front once again.

" _Ronald_ ," the cold and dark voice of Voldemort was heard around the grounds. " _Come out Ronald, I have someone you wish to see_."

"I promise Harry that today justice will come," Ronald said looking at the sky and ignoring the Dark Lord even when the man begun to say things about his friend. Everyone had prepare well knowing that Voldemort would use such things to get to them.

" _Harry would be disappointed in you, Ronald. You left him to die in your place_ ," Voldemort's voice held cruelty.

Ronald clenched his hand on his wand but didn't move, he closed his eyes for a moment and was surprised that an image of Harry smiling and waving at him came to his mind. Opening them again he was more determine to finish of the man that had taken away his best friend. Someone innocent of the cruelty that was the Dark Lord, innocent in all sense of the word, and pure at heart. Always forgiving others and helping those that needed it the most. Seeing that no one opened up a path towards Ronald, one of the Death Eaters threw a Cruciatus towards one of the ones upfront. The target wizard dodged the spell and the final battle begun. Ronald looked in Hermione's direction once again, before hiding under the invisible cloaked that Harry had left to him with a letter.

The youngest son of the Weasleys came to a stop right in front of the snake face like man and took the cloak off revealing himself, the red eyes seemed to gleam in malice at having the young man in front of him. Blue eyes locked with red ones for a moment and Ronald could hear the screams of Harry in his head. His mind replayed the torture his friend went through as he was held by two Death Eaters. One of them being Bellatrix Lestrange and the other being Lucius Malfoy, the latter had seemed to wish to be else where as the Boy Who Lived was being torture and killed in the dungeons of his home. Voldemort smirked, making him look even more like the monster he was inside. Ronald could feel the other's dark magic humming in cruelty, in excitement at wanting to torture and kill again.

"Hello Tom, we meet again," Ronald said with a gentle smile on his face. He had seen Harry do that every time the Dark Lord and the Boy Who Lived had come face to face. Ronald had seen how Voldemort hated when others did that, or called him by his given name.

" _You are filth boy, you will die like Potter did_ ," Voldemort sneered in anger.

"Harry," Ronald said softly and dared to look at the sky as if he was not standing in front of the most feared and cruel wizard. "He die so you would die in the end," he finished looking at the Dark Lord once again.

" _Crucio_!"

"I'm sure you can do better than that, Tom," Ronald drawled as he took several steps away from the curse destination. His blue eyes became dull, and when he spoke next his voice was empty from all kind of emotions. " _ **Harry never did anything to you, he just wanted to be himself… to be left alone. Tom, the only reason he decided to kill you was because you threaten the lives of the ones he loved**_."

Blue and red eyes locked with each other, silence fell upon them and the battle around them seemed to have disappeared. A white light surrounded them, making everyone to stop and turned around, to watch what would happened. Several Death Eaters tried to passed through the light to see their master only to be thrown back and ending bounded and captured at once.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

No one knew who had screamed the words, the light begun to deem as Death Eaters begun to fall to the ground in pain. When the light disappeared completely two bodies lied on the ground, Hermione ran to the redheaded wizard's side with Dumbledore, Pomfrey, and Snape closed behind her. Reaching the young man's side, he looked pale for a moment before he begun to breath again, the brunet knelt next to him, putting his head on her lap as the mid-witch did several scans.

"Harry," Ronald whispered so softly that the others almost didn't heard the words. All four looked at each other for a moment as the young redheaded man fell into a deep peaceful sleep as night approached. Around them the Auros begun to round up the Death Eaters as the final battle ended with the Dark Lord becoming nothing but dust.


End file.
